Falling in Love at the Bookstore
by TheSecretNotebook
Summary: AU. It was one of those awkward loves; where you find yourself sweating more than you're used to, and you're caught buying embarassing books like 'Socializing for Dummies'. Sasusaku


**::::**

Once Sakura got into town, more people started to appear. The town was filled with stores and open stands. She found an old art studio, a grocery store, and some clothing outlets, the usual things you'd find in any mall or plaza. Some people looked at her curiously, and it made her feel a bit strange. It was a small village, so everyone knew each other. They would definitely know if there was someone new wondering around.

Finally, she had found what she was looking for; a book store. Sakura entered and a small bell rung, signaling her entrance. A man with gray hair was sitting at the counter with his nose in a small orange book. He put it down and smiled, noticing someone had entered. He looked pretty young, considering his gray hair.

"How are you today, Haruno-chan?" The man asked smiling.

She smiled back; a little surprised he knew her name. "Hello, I'm fine."

He then stood up. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

She shook her head. "Just browsing…" She answered, noticing she had forgotten her money at home. He returned to his small book.

Slowly looking into the shelves of books, she scanned the titles, and looked for a specific genre. Right now Sakura was in the mood for a good romance. But then again, she was always in for a good romance…

She turned the aisle, carefully inspecting every inch of shelf, running her eyes through several titles and authors.

She eventually searched all the aisles, realizing it was a very humble book store, when she found she wasn't alone.

Standing in the side of the aisle was another person or boy—no… _Man_.

Sakura froze on spot almost dropping the current book she was holding. Slowly, without taking her eyes of the man, she put the book back on the shelf.

He was currently looking into a book and apparently, he hadn't noticed someone else had entered the same row as him; otherwise he would've looked up. There was the possibility that he had noticed, he just didn't care. Or maybe he was too into his book that he didn't even hear someone step a few feet away.

But Sakura was eyeing him now, with interest; particularly like a kid with a new toy. He was the most beautiful human she had ever seen in her entire 17 years of life. He had the loveliest face, something angel-like. He had pale, white skin with the softest black hair, shaped into little points at the top.

Immediately, Sakura had thought of one of her most recent romance novels she read a few weeks before, about a vampire, but she had already found the image of him to be fading away, and this new _man_, coming in to take his place.

His eyes stayed glued to his book.

She tried to get a look on what he was reading, but she could only make out the color of the cover; red.

Sakura gulped turning to the opposite shelf pretending to look at something. Secretly, she stared at him from the corner of her eyes, taking in his perfection all at once.

The mysterious boy then caught the pink haired girl stare, standing a few feet away from him. He did not move.

She turned her head, feeling like a fool when she realized he had noticed her presence. She couldn't help but turn her glance back to him.

All of a sudden he fully turned to her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He shut his book, the sound making emphasis to his stoic face.

Sakura finally snapped back to reality, looking into his eyes. They were dark; the darkest shade of black she had ever seen. He waited.

Realizing he had been talking to her, she shook her head and looked down to her book that she randomly took off the shelf.

"Uh, no! Nothing, I'm okay, just reading this book…" She held it up to prove her lie, and then casually read off the title. "_Socializing for Dummies_…" Her action then returned to her mind, making her feel stupid.

He then looked at her awkwardly. Quickly, she forced a small smile, and walked past him to the cashier. She let out a breath, as the same guy came up behind her. Closing her eyes tightly, she crossed her fingers wishing she would just vanish.

The sound of a register dinged.

"That'll be $19.95." The gray haired man said, startling Sakura.

She smiled reaching into her pocket. _Nothing._

Sakura swore under her breath.

The two men waited for her, but she had no money. Pretending to fumble with all her pockets, the clerk asked the boy if he was ready to pay. He nodded, stepping in front of the sweat-dropping girl.

After he was done, the book store clerk told the boy to have a nice day. He looked at her curiously before leaving.

Sakura took the book back, and returned to the shelf. "Heh, sorry."

"There's always tomorrow." The clerk said grinning.

She nodded, wiping her sweaty hands against her shorts. Giving him one last smile, she exited the store, not understanding what he meant. She continued her way back home, hoping never to see the boy again.

**A/N: I wrote this long time ago and edited a few minutes ago, but REVIEW dude!**


End file.
